Finding the Cure
by Singing Alice
Summary: Sakura and Hinata suddenly fall into mysterious comas. Sasuke and Naruto are sent on a mission to save them. Read to find out more. Rated T for violence.


**Finding the Cure**

**WARNING: This fan fiction has the couples NarutoXHinata and SasukeXSakura. If you don't like these pairings, please don't read this fic or put negative reviews just because of them.**

**NOTE: Okay, this story might be confusing, so read this first. This story occurs when the original team seven is all together, but also when Tsunade is the Hokage. So it's kinda in between the Search for Tsunade Arc and the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.**

**~Singing Alice~**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The soft, golden light from the early morning sun shone through the curtains and a light breeze fluttered them open just a little.

It was a Monday morning and a pink haired girl lay in her bed, her eyes closed, facing the ceiling.

The breeze lifted her hair a little, but she didn't even fidget.

As a matter of fact, it was almost like she was dead.

The only way you could tell she was alive was the rising and falling of her chest every so often.

The clock next to her read 7:05 and on the calendar on the wall, there was a big red circle around the days' date, saying 'Important Mission- Today! Be ready by 7.'

However, even though there seemed to be something of great importance on, the girl was completely still.

Footsteps were heard coming from the hall and suddenly the door to her room flung open.

"Sakura, wake up! You're already late!" yelled the voice of another pink haired woman from the door.

There was no answer.

The woman walked over to where the girl was lying and jostled her, asking her to wake up again.

The girl's body remained still and her lips unmoving in any response.

The woman became worried and once again asked the young girl to wake up, this time sounding desperate.

When there was still no response, the woman ran from the room.

* * *

><p>The trees swayed slightly as the light breeze played through them.<p>

Two boys stood near a large gate. They seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

The boy on the right had blonde spiky hair and wore a Konoha forehead protector on his head. His blue eyes glimmered slightly in the sunlight.

"Where's Sakura? She's normally here before us" asked the boy on the left.

He had black hair that shone slightly blue in the soft light. His onyx eyes were surveying the area, carefully.

"How would I know?" replied the blonde boy. He was noticeably worried.

Two figures suddenly appeared in front of them.

As the sunlight flowed over the figures, the two boys' faces lit up in recognition and then confusion.

One was a man with silver hair that glistened in the sunlight and the other was a girl their age, with short blue hair and silver-grey eyes.

"Hey" said the man.

The girl looked at the two boys, met eyes with the blonde and looked quickly away, face flushing.

The man's eyes looked at the two boys. "Where's Sakura?" he questioned.

"We don't know. She hasn't shown up" replied the boy on the left, casually.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can we go see if she's at home still?" asked the blonde boy anxiously.

The black haired boy nodded slightly in approval.

"Sasuke" he gestured to the black haired boy "Naruto" he gestured to the blonde boy. "We don't have time. If she isn't here, we'll have to leave without her. Hinata here is going to accompany us on this mission anyway".

The blue haired girl blushed even more. "H-hi" she stuttered.

The group headed towards the gate, Naruto looking worried and Sasuke expressionless.

They had just reached the tree line when Hinata swayed, falling to her knees.

The rest of the group stopped.

Kakashi walked over to the girl. "Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked her.

"I-I'm fine. I just feel a bit weaker than normal" she moved to stand up.

Just as she put her weight on her right foot to stand up, she swayed again.

This time she fell completely to the ground, losing consciousness.

Naruto and Sasuke ran to where she had collapsed and each picked up an arm, walking back towards the gate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the pink haired woman ran out of the house and onto the street.<p>

She ran around the streets, looking for someone to help, when she bumped into something solid and fell backwards.

A hand caught her before she could hit the ground and she was pulled to her feet by a silver haired man.

She stared at him for a second, and then recognised who it was.

"Kakashi-san, please…Sakura won't wake up. Help me, please!"

Naruto and Sasuke- who were behind Kakashi and were still carrying Hinata- glanced at each other, looks of worry on their faces.

"Lead me there, I will take her to the hospital immediately" said Kakashi.

The woman leapt on him, hugging him gratefully.

Kakashi's sighed and gently peeled the woman off of him.

Together they walked to Sakura's house and promptly took both Sakura and Hinata to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"They're both comatose"<p>

"Huh?" replied Naruto.

"It means they're in a coma" pointed out Sasuke.

"Oh…" Naruto trailed off and stared at the floor.

"Is there anything we can do? To wake them up?" Naruto asked the medical-nin.

The medical-nin turned their head and whispered to the other medical-nins.

"I'm sorry, this is an unknown illness. For now they are stuck like this."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Please review either way- I'd like to hear opinions so I can improve. ;)<strong>

**~Singing Alice~**


End file.
